Breaking Point
by dppokegirl23
Summary: A oneshot. Sick with swine flu in the hospital, America is stuck with an unwilling Philippines, and he asks her why she is so protected. Prologue to an upcoming two-shot inside!


Breaking Point

Me: Hey, Danny?

Danny (Fenton): Mmm?

Me: You know the global panic over swine flu?

Danny: Yeah. Why?

Me: That's what this Hetalia fan fiction is about. It's also about the recession. It's kind of Alfred/Evalynn, but it's very little and it doesn't end in a kiss. 'Sides, I'm an Alfred/Arthur/Evalynn supporter.

Danny: Who the heck is Evalynn?

Me: Evalynn Carla Santos is the embodiment of the Philippines. And my OC as well. Oops.

DISCLAIMER: You had to tell him without explaining. Well, I don't own anything except for Philippines.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**America's POV**

Ugh. Ugh, ugh, ugh! I hate swine flu! I've landed in the hospital for my…fifty-first bout! Wait, was it fifty-two? I lost count.

"Al, this isn't the first time, aru." Please, Kiku, get out of the room.

"We have got to get out. It seems like he's bloody seething." I'd recognize England's accent. Arty, thanks for the save.

"Well, why does Philippines get to stay?!" Well, sorry, Japan, but Eva's a volunteer.

"GET OUT! _**NOW**_!!!" For such a small girl, Eva's pretty loud.

I wish even the volunteers had to get out. France has been flaunting his almost flu-free butt at me, England's been admonishing me for not singing 2 Happy Birthdays while washing my hands (what does singing a song twice do to ward off the flu), Russia's creeping me out again…the usual stuff.

I bet Eva would do the same thing. I'd like to ask her, but my throat is hoarse and I can't even lift my arms. And I'm supposed to be a hero!

"Aw, come on! I'd like to show him something!" Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please don't be the pervert please don't be the pervert please don't be the pervert—

"FRANCE, GET OUT! YOU KNOW YOU'VE BEEN BANNED FROM THE HOSPITAL!" "Aru!" Well, at least the other countries aren't perverted.

"Hmph!"

Good riddance to the pervert. He was probably gonna show his new outfit, that nurse maid thing. WAY too friendly.

I look around. Wait. No one's inside. Except for Philippines. That can't be good. All of the Southeast Asian countries have flaunted their almost-immunity. She's probably gonna do the same!

This ain't good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Philippines' POV**

Poor Freddie. I mean, I saw all that flaunting outside. He has a glass window, which is a little silly. Hello, it's see-through! Of course I could see France flaunting his butt! Next thing you know, he might've undergone plastic surgery to become a female! He is the grossest country.

"Freddie?" I couldn't stop myself. I'm the Philippines. It's in my nature to be hospitable.

Oh. I forgot. Sore throats often lead to no voice. But I hope he's strong enough to write something…

_You gonna brag? "I had only two cases!"_ America's ego is definitely bruised. I can see him wipe it off from the whiteboard.

"No. I'm just here to give you medicine." I am also here to give you England's letters. Yeah, I did not mention that. I haven't read them, but I bet they're full of scorching hot anger and admonishments about getting A(H1N1) at the wrong time. Well, excuse him for getting it!

_And brag about your almost-immunity to the recession AND the recent outbreak._ Freddie, don't do this to me, will ya?!

"America, I'm not here to brag, I'm here to just give you the medicine!" I snap. Well, I have my breaking point too.

Well, that softened him.

_Hey, I have a question. _The writing looked like a kid's scribbles. Guess he was a little weak.

"What?"

_Why are you so protected? From the recession and the swine flu outbreak?_ America can be dense at times.

"Hygiene." Yeah, that's my reply. Nakakainis talaga.

America puts away the whiteboard and the marker. I think he can speak now.

"Hygiene only?! Come on!" He's croaking like a frog now. But he's still his unbearable, irritating, annoying, infuriating, bratty self.

"Okay, so I saved up some money!"

"You also saved up some electricity in Earth Hour, and became first!"

"I just wanted to help the Earth, you know."

"You two must be very good at arguing." England.

Oops.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**England's POV**

At least now Eva knew how bad America could act. She was always so sweet and kind and gentle. And now I know she has a breaking point as well.

But as she led me out, I can see her blushing. Hot blood runs to my cheeks as well.

Bloody h**l. I can hear Alfred laughing from behind us. He sounds throaty, his laughter sounding like choking. Then I hear something.

He's crying. Eva's rushing back inside. My feet are also carrying me inside against my will. B**l**ks.

"Are you alright, America?" Eva's always so nice and gentle. Makes me puke a tad.

He stops the waterworks and smiles. It isn't genuine, though. I can see his pain through his eyes.

"Looks like you two like each other, hm?" he croaks. That was not the thing I wanted to hear.

"Your mind has leaked out of your head," I reply. Why, we come inside to help him and he's his obnoxious self as always!

I give him some whisky. He gulps it down in one shot. Well, now, I didn't know he could down a single bottle of whisky in one shot. So I give him some more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER…

**Philippines' POV**

Why did England give America the stupid bottle in the first place? Now they're both plastered!

"Hey, Ev'l'nn, g't yerself some cute maid cost'me, eh?" hiccups America. I'm not anybody's maid.

"Yeah," slurs England.

That's it. One more and I am so gonna snap all over the place.

"You're big, now, with big—" America starts.

I put them both outside. America was getting better anyways.

"If you two sober up, I'm letting you back in. But the next time you plaster yourselves, you'll regret it!!" I scream at them, before banging the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY…

**America's POV**

At least now I don't have the stupid flu. Although I have a pretty bad hangover. What the heck happened?

Why won't Philippines to talk to me or England? I just passed her in the hallways to visit Japan, and she was glaring at me. She even gave me the "I'm watching you" thing.

I wonder what happened…

While walking and wondering in a ten-stories-high building, I don't notice a banana peeling in my path before walking downstairs. Uh-oh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just a split second to react as I'm falling, falling down ten stories of stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I'm planning a little sequel called Blackout. The last few paragraphs were a prologue. I'll give you a hint as to the plot. It involves a very common soap opera. I'll scramble a word, here:

manseai

It starts with an "A", also ends with an "A", and is a term for a medical condition involving the brain. Have fun! R & R as well!


End file.
